


Springtime sickness

by okunichh



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fanart, Language of Flowers, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-25
Updated: 2019-03-25
Packaged: 2019-12-07 18:11:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18238460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/okunichh/pseuds/okunichh
Summary: Since it's the Spring Exchange, I thought it would be nice to add some flowery symbols!Harry is blooming with the dog rose, which symbolises the faith. And calendula, which stands for sorrow and cruelty, is blooming out of Tom.It got awkward, but I hope you'll like it!! <з





	Springtime sickness

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Somemusings](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Somemusings/gifts).




End file.
